


Jealous Canadian

by Write_No_Evil



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Smut, Werewolf!2P!Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_No_Evil/pseuds/Write_No_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go shopping with one of your friends. When you return to your boyfriend and mate, Matt gets possessive over you, annoyed that his scent isn't over you. He fixes the situation in the only way he knows how- giving you a good fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Canadian

The insistent beeping of your alarm clock woke you up. Pressing the snooze button, you rubbed your eyes, trying to wake yourself up. Sitting up, the covers fell to your waist. You stretched your arms above your head, yawning and sighing when your bones popped. You felt a strong arm wrap around your waist. Glancing down you saw Matt's head snuggling into your lap, breathing your scent in. Smiling, you ruffled his head, brushing his ears. Matt growled at the back of his throat, warning you to stop. You giggled, knowing he wouldn't do anything to you; you were his mate after all. You smiled down at his cute state, though you wouldn't ever say that aloud, and tried to get out of the warm bed. But a certain Canadian's arm stopped you.  
  
"Matt, I need to get up, I'm meeting (Male Friend Name) in less than an hour, I need to get ready!" You whined at him. He reluctantly let go of you, his lips pulling down into a scowl.  
  
"You spend too much time with him, when you come back you stink of him when my scent should be over you," Matt said possessively to you. You just rolled your eyes, shaking your head; you would never understand Matt's werewolf instincts.  
  
Going into the bathroom, you leapt into the shower, soaping yourself down. Once finished, you got out wrapping yourself in a fluffy white towel and dried yourself off. When you walked back into the bedroom, you heard Matt sniffing under the covers. Glancing out of the window, you saw that it was a nice warm day, so you pulled on a (f/c) t-shirt with (s/f/c) jeans. Walking down the stairs, you grabbed an apple, knowing you and (M/F/N) would probably head into a café. You shouted a goodbye to Matt then walked out of the house. You quickly arrived at your meeting area, glad to see that he was already there. You hated waiting!  
  
"(Name), I haven't seen you in forever!" (M/F/N) exclaimed over dramatically, flinging his arms around you. You giggled at his zealous attitude, returning his hug.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" You asked him. He hummed then grabbed your hand and pulled you in the direction of a shop.  
  
~8 hour time skip~  
  
Wrestling with all your bags, you finally managed to open the door. Awkwardly walking with the bags, you made it to the living room, dropping all your bags on the floor. You fell onto the sofa, glad that your feet finally got a rest from all the walking. Glancing at the clock, you realised that it was 5:30. 'Wow, has eight hours really passed, 9:30 seems like eons ago!' You thought to yourself, glancing up as Matt stalked into the room, glaring slightly. You weren't really scared that he may hurt you, you knew he would rather kill an endangered animal than hurt a single hair on you.  
  
"Had fun with (M/F/N)?" He practically snarled at you. You jumped at his tone, he never usually talked to like this. Standing up, you placed a hand on his arm. He sniffed harshly, scowling even more.  
  
"You stink of him," he spat, his werewolf side coming out. His violet eyes began to glow. You nibbled your lower lip, beginning to get frightened.  
  
"But I know a way to replace his scent." The smirk he sent your way was all the warning you got. He suddenly scooped down, capturing your legs. Your top half fell onto his shoulders. He stood up, with you draped over his broad shoulders, and began to walk upstairs to your bedroom.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing?" You asked him, receiving a smack on your bottom in return, making you gasp.  
  
Matt threw you onto the bed, making you bounce slightly from the force. His eyes still hadn't stopped glowing. Crawling over your form, he held both your wrists in one hand, above your head. Grinning at your submissive form, he scooped down, nipping along your neck, to your jawline, placing a short kiss on your lips. Trailing his lips back down, he began to suck on the junction of your neck, not stopping until there was a nice sized hickey. Licking to the other side, he began to bite, licking off the blood that surfaced. He nuzzled his face into your neck and inhaled your scent.  
  
Sitting up straight, he began to take off your top. However, he realised that he would have to let go of your arms to take it off. Not liking that idea, he ripped all the way down and threw the tattered material onto the floor, your lacy bra ripped as well. Your sound of protest turned into a strangled moan, as he took a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the hardening nub. Once he gave it enough attention, he switched to the other nipple, lavishing it with nips and bites.  
  
He growled at you, telling you not to move, as he took his hand off yours to take off your jeans. After some persistent tugging, the tight trousers came off, revealing your smooth lean legs to his greedy eyes. Licking his lips, he gently placed kisses here and there, moving up your legs. His mouth took a hold of your matching panties and began to drag them down. Using his hands, he took them off your ankles, throwing them behind him. Placing his fingers at your opening, he slowly pushed them in. You moaned at the feeling, tossing your head back at the pleasure. He curled his fingers inside you, brushing that certain spot that made you see stars. Moaning, you arched up against his chiselled chest. He groaned at your tightness, loving the way your walls squeezed his fingers. Pulling out, he licked his fingers, lining himself up with you.  
  
Without a word or warning, he suddenly slammed in, causing you to gasp out, feeling his large dick spreading your walls. You moaned at how full you were, loving the way he felt inside of you. Matt pulled back, roughly slamming back in. You didn't care that tomorrow there would be two big hand prints on your hips, lost in pleasure he was giving you. He angled his hips and after a few thrusts found your g-spot. A loud groan slipped past your lips and Matt grinned, liking that it was him who made you make those noises. He quickened his thrusts, his dick hitting your g-spot dead on. The pleasure was building up and soon you felt your orgasm sweeping towards you.  
  
"I...I'm gon..na c... cum!" You tried to warn Matt, clinging onto his shoulders for support. You threw your head back, mouth open, letting out a scream of pleasure as you came. Grunting at the tightness of your walls, Matt came quickly after you. He fell down to your right, his big, strong arms winding around you and bringing you closer to him. He took a deep breath from your neck.  
  
"There, problem solved," he smirked at your confused face. "Now you smell of me, and only me!"  
  
You sighed, rolling your (e/c) eyes, shutting them afterwards. You felt drained and was more than willing to go to sleep. Matt watched you as you fell asleep, stroking your hair. Following your lead, he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
